Waiting Up
by MiladyGirl
Summary: Blake is trying to wait up for JJ. Just a piece of pointless fluff. Established JJ/Blake, so femslash.


**A/N**

Once more, I snuck into my AU where Blake and JJ are an established couple, Blake left the BAU and is now back to teaching fulltime, while JJ is still on the BAU.

I'm working on the next chapter of Old Wounds and it was getting so dark/case-focused I had to do a little fluffy oneshot to change my mood so I'll be able to go to sleep tonight.

So here we go.

* * *

Alex had been meaning to wait up for JJ, who was on her way back from a case in Texas. Unfortunately, it had been a rough week for her as well, and around midnight she fell asleep in spite of all her good intentions.

When JJ snuck inside the house about 2 am, she found her lover fast asleep on the couch, both arms loosely hugging one of the cushions. JJ stood there for several minutes, thinking about how much younger Alex looked when she was asleep, young and defenceless.

"Hello sleepyhead," JJ murmured quietly and sat down on the armrest. Alex groaned and curled into a ball. JJ found it adorable, not to mention impressively flexible. She reached out her hand and stroke Alex's thick long hair.

"Mmmhhhh," Alex exhaled and wriggled into JJ's touch. JJ grinned.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty, why didn't you just go to bed instead?" she asked as Alex slowly opened her eyes and looked up at her.

"I wasn't asleep," she croaked. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Uh-huh. You are the queen of denial," JJ said and slid down from the armrest onto the couch when Alex - with some effort - managed to sit up straight. Alex pretended not to hear JJ's comment, instead she pulled JJ in for a gentle hug.

"How are you, sweetie?"

In her lover's arms, JJ allowed herself to shed the tough FBI persona and become human again, and she sighed.

"Not good," she admitted. "There is just no end to it."

"Well, you put an end to _that_ guy's killings today." Alex squinted at her watch. "Yesterday. Whatever."

"Yes, but there's always another one."

"Mm," Alex said. "But there's also another agent, another cop, to go after them. Sometimes it seems like the monsters win, but they don't."

"You sound sure. Or are you just talking in your sleep?" JJ teased.

"Very funny," Alex said and yawned. "I wish I _were_ talking in my sleep. Let's go upstairs sweetie. I can't promise you any fireworks tonight, I'm exhausted, but I would like to spoon you."

"I'm just gonna take a quick shower."

"And then you're gonna shave real quick. And then put on lotion. And then go downstairs for a snack. And sort through your go-bag. And decide to check the mail pile. And then go check your emails. And then you end up on Youtube."

JJ smiled. Alex knew her a bit too well by now.

" _No_ ," Alex said in her firmest teacher's voice. It was the tone that said no bargaining attempts would succeed, so don't even try. "Not tonight. We're going to bed _right now_."

She stood and held out her hand to JJ. The younger woman took it and got up too.

"Good girl," Alex said and gave her a quick kiss.

If JJ was completely honest with herself, she was pleased that Alex had made the decision for her; it wasn't until now that she started to realise just how tired she really was.

"Don't blame me if I smell bad, though. I haven't showered today."

"I'll take my chances," Alex replied and turned off the lights. JJ glanced at the go-bag, which she had put on the hall floor. It wouldn't take many minutes to take everything out and sort through what had to go into laundry and what she hadn't used.

"Leave it, JJ," Alex said, without even looking at her. JJ startled for a second, then grinned and followed the other woman upstairs.

* * *

Alex really was exhausted; she was asleep less than five minutes after they had gone to bed, but JJ was awake for another ten minutes or so. She felt warm and protected in Alex's embrace and was grateful she hadn't insisted on doing all those things instead of taking this opportunity to rest in the arms of her true love.

"I love you, Alex," she whispered into the dark bedroom. And although she was sure Alex was asleep, she could feel her lips form a smile against JJ's shoulder in response.


End file.
